The Mission
by SailorGurl1
Summary: Harm is acepted for a special mission that could affect the entire country. Will he leave? FINISHED!!!


Title: The Mission  
  
By: Sailorgurl  
  
Disclaimer: Also I do not own any of these characters. Please don't sue me I have like NO money at all, o also the only thing that I really own is the plot.  
  
A/N: So you know this is my very first FanFic. Also if you have any idea's at all, or if you c any spelling errors, the plot doesn't fit, or any general advice let me know PLEASE. I'm sorry but I'll only be able to update this once a week, maybe twice, because of school. Plz R/R my email Is Glittergurl2013@yahoo. Thanks. Sailorgurl  
  
A/N: 2Also so you know I've changed around a little bit in some of the chapters, to make it work in the end. I think that there will be five or six chapters in the end, but I'm not completely sure  
  
A/N 3- I don't have enough time 2 make a sequal 4 this soo I'm going to expand on everything. And add a couple extra scenes in. Anything in BOLD is extra Scencs. O and sorry that im doin it in just 1 chapter. But I didn't have time 2 post it in different chaps. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 1- Choices  
  
Pennsylvania Avenue  
  
White House  
  
Washington, D.C Maryland  
  
The President hated things like this. He hated having to assign such a hazardous mission to a person, but it was for the best. If this commander didn't complete this mission, then they were all in trouble.  
  
"Sir?" The Presidents Aide asked questionably "Sir, you need to sign this paper. You know what it will mean if you don't."  
  
"Yes. Yes I do sadly." The President abruptly signed the important looking paper and handed it to his aide. "Roger, please get this out ASAP. I would like this to be over quickly."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
0430 Zulu  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North Of Union Station  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
That had to have been the best dream he had ever had of Sarah, but was it a dream. Suddenly the images from the night before came back to his mind.  
  
Mac coming over to help on his case. Getting rapped up in it, then to his own surprise there making love. It seemed like the happiest day of his life.  
  
Suddenly he realized that Mac was gone. Harm slowly got up out of bed. He walked slowly to his kitchen. On his fridge was a note from Mac.  
  
-Harm-  
  
Sorry but I had to go. C U at the office  
  
-Mac-  
  
Harm frowned. Did Mac regret what had happened between them?  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Mac. He thought. Harm opened up the door, "Mac I." He started. Mac was not at the door. Clayton Webb was at his door. "Clay? What are you doing here. In the middle of the night no less?"  
  
"Harm. I'm here on. business." Clay said  
  
"What do you mean?" Harm asked frowning.  
  
"Harm, you know of the increasing tension of the Untied States and Iraq? Well new information has come to our. knowledge Iraq is going to try to bomb the United States. We need to counter that. We need you. "  
  
"Clay what do I have to do? Just tell me?"  
  
"Harm, I. I. can't. It's classified, I can only tell you if you agree to do this mission."  
  
"Clay, you know that I would do anything for my country."  
  
"Harm, I'm going to tell you that the chances of you returning from this mission are, well slim to none." A sinking feeling in the pit of Harm's stomach slowly began. "You have." Looking at his watch " 18 hours. Harm choose wisely." Clay said. Then left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
0800 Zulu  
  
Jag Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Sir. The Admiral wants to see you in his office." Tiner told Harm as he walked into the office.  
  
"Thank you Tiner." He said. Oh God he must know about Webb. Harm thought Slowly walking to the Admiral office. Harm was about to knock when the admiral's voice came through the door. "Commander, Enter."  
  
Harm trudged into the Admirals office. "Close the door, and then Sit." Chegwidden said. "Commander. Harm, I got a call from Webb. I was told to tell you that it is in your best interest and that of the countries to do this mission." Harm was beginning to feel the real threat of this mission. But last night after Clay left he had decided that if Mac didn't want anything to do with him then he would accept the mission.  
  
"Harm." The Admiral Said snapping him out of his train of thought  
  
"Yes sir?" Harm replied  
  
"Harm, I don't want to lose you as an employee, or as a friend, but in the countries interests. I . I think you should accept the mission."  
  
"Sir I have considered it. I am still not quite sure what I am going to choose."  
  
"Harm, I want you to know that it has been a privilege to know and work with you. I hope you make the right chose, for your and the countries sake. Dismissed." Harm turned to go, "Harm?"  
  
"Yes Sir?" Harm said  
  
"I need to know your decision in two hours."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah Mackenzie walked into JAG only ten minutes late which was a surprise considering what had happened last night. She had achieved what she had wanted for the past 7 years, but yet she wasn't happy. And she knew why, if the Admiral found out what happened last night one of them would be forced to transfer. For that reason she had decided that nothing could ever happen between Harm and her, no matter what her feelings were.  
  
Suddenly she bumped into a large object. She looked up and saw that it was the one and only Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly  
  
"Hey." She said just as quietly  
  
"We. uh need to talk." Fearing that her voice would fail her she simply nodded. "I have some time now." They walked into his office  
  
"Mac. about last night I think that---"  
  
Suddenly finding her voice she said "Harm it was a mistake, I'm . I'm sorry. I got caught up in emotions. I . I didn't feel anything and I think that we should just go back to being friends."  
  
"Mac I ."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." She quickly walked out of the office swearing to herself that she would not cry. Marines do not cry, she thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That proves it then, doesn't it? She doesn't love you. All you have to do is to accept the mission and then go on with your life. Sure you may not see her ever again, but think you will be the hero again.  
  
Harm slowly got up from his chair and went to the Admirals office. Webb was there. "Webb, Admiral." Harm Said  
  
"Harm, have you made your decision?" Webb said  
  
"Yes, yes I have." Harm said to Webb "Sir I'm sorry but I am going to have go with my instincts on this one. I think, no I know that I need to do this." He said to The Admiral.  
  
"Harm, It has been a joy having you under my command. I hope that you succeed in your mission, and when you come back you will think about working here again."  
  
Harm smiled. "Yes sir, thank you sir." Harm reached out to give him a handshake.  
  
"Harm so you know, your cover will be that you are going on a vacation to Italy for two weeks. Your plane will "crash". I'm sorry but most of your loved ones will think that you are dead. So say your good-byes now." Webb said  
  
Harm sighed, "Yes, I will. What about my belongings?"  
  
"I will tell the rest of the staff today at the meeting that there is going to be some remolding done in your area of the office. So just pack up your stuff. Dismissed Commander."  
  
"Yes sir." I walked out of the office. Wondering what was ahead of me. I looked around. I could see Strugis and Mac talking. Harriet over at the coppers and many of the other JAG employees working. It's hard to think that this will be the last time that you will ever be in JAG isn't it a voice in Harms head said. Yes.Yes it is...  
  
Harm walked into the storage closet and got out an arm full of boxes. He walked into his office and began to pack away his things. "Hey whatcha doin?" A voice asked. Harm looked up to see that it was Stergis.  
  
"There doing some work on my office while I'm on vacation, so I have to move out my stuff." Harm said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.  
  
"Oh. OK." Stergis said "Well I have to go and work on the Johnson case. I'll see you when you get back from your vacation."  
  
"Yea." Sturgis walked away. Its too bad he doesn't know about the mission. You know what you could do? You could write them all letters. That's a good idea. Harm thought and he got to work.  
  
By the end of the day Harm had packed up all of his stuff and had written all of his letters. He left the building. On his way to his car he put the letters into the mailbox for outgoing mail. This would be the last time Harm would leave JAG in a very long time  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Norfolk Airfield  
  
Norfolk Naval Station, Virginia  
  
"Commander Rabb, It's good to see you. I'm Lieutenant Cougwar. I'll be the pilot that's gonna take ya over to the Patrick Henry." Cougwar said.  
  
"Uh ya thanks, when's the flight leavn?" Harm asked  
  
"In about an hour, I'd suggest that you just grab a bite and meet the rest of your crew, then head back over to the hanger."  
  
"Thanks." Harm started to walk to the mess hall, when he bumped into a very excited Lieutenant.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I did" Harm suddenly stopped talking and looked up to see that the Lieutenant that he had knocked into was none other than Skates. "Skates?" Harm asked disbelievingly  
  
"Sir, I heard you were going on the mission too." Skates replied  
  
"Yea, I was recruited. I didn't know you were gonna go. What about your fiancée?"  
  
"He, well, he passed away a couple of months ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry Skates." Harm said hastily changing the subject he added "I wonder who else is flyin with us?"  
  
"I don't know, guess well find out soon enough. Are you hungry? "  
  
"Yea, I think I could handle a salad." Rabbit food again Harm? A voice popped into his head. STOP. He commanded himself, If you don't stop you'll just keep thinking about her. She made her decision. Just let her go.  
  
"Harm?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Flashing his best flyboy smile he said "Sorry."  
  
"No problem, lets go and eat!" Harm laughed.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Harm and Skates went to the mess hall had a late snack and remembered old times.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Next Day  
  
USS PATRICK HENRY  
  
Position, Classified.  
  
"This mission is vital to this country. If you fail.the country fails. Your mission.is to fly to Iraq. You will from there, to destroy this target." Captain Gars said, pointing to the projected image on the screen. It looked like an old school. What could they possible do at a school that could be a threat to national security? "When you reach the target you will fire upon it. It is heavily guarded, and they have heavy artillery, and will not hesitate to fire. When you reach this point, Do not, and I repeat myself do not fire at them, you must save your weapons for the target. Is that understood?"  
  
A murmur of "Yes Sirs." Rippled through the ten pilots in the cramped briefing room. "Sir. I have a question? Why would we want to bomb a school?" A very courageous pilot named Cakny asked.  
  
"That is classified information, but since I you will be risking your lives then I will let you in on a little secret. Underneath this "school" is a secret nuclear warhead factory. If you do not destroy it . well its very likely that the United States will be facing a very high casualty rate. You have your mission. You leave in one hour, and I have a suggestion to you. Write a letter to your loved one, in case you don't make It back. Dismissed." Captain Gars said  
  
"Aye Aye Sir." The room full of pilots said. They slowly filled out of the room. Felling as a balloon would if it had been pricked with a needle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Earlier that day  
  
Jag Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
AJ Chegwidden hated giving bad news. He hated to lie even more, but the lie that he was going to tell his staff was a very important one. The only question in his mind was how a certain marine was going to handle this. She may have put on a tough outer shelf, but she wasn't that tough. Just call her in and tell her separately, he thought to himself.  
  
AJ sighed and walked over to his intercom. "Tiner?" He said into it.  
  
"Yes?" came Tiner's voice  
  
"Get me Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He walked to his desk and sat down. A few minutes later there was knock on his door.  
  
"Enter." AJ said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Colonel Mackenzie said  
  
"Colonel, I have some bad news about Commander Rabb."  
  
"Sir?" She said quizzically  
  
"Colonel his plane . it crashed, he's gone. I'm. I'm sorry." AJ looked at the marine he had known for the past 5 years. She had gone pale, and suddenly she fainted.  
  
Chapter 2 - On My Way  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Jag Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac suddenly opened her eyes. Blurry figures appeared before her. Her vision began to become clear. "Sir. Harriet?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes Colonel." Harriet asked  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." The Admiral said  
  
Suddenly she remembered why she fainted. Every part of her body screamed no. "Sir . is he?" She asked  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't this way, but it is." The admiral said. He looked at Harriet and said "Gather the staff. Tell them we have an emergency meeting. Now."  
  
"Ys Sir." Harriet said. Harriet left.  
  
"Colonel, I want you to go home. You have the rest of the day off." Admiral said  
  
"Yes sir." Mac said. Her voice had turned monotone. He can't be dead, I just talked to him. He just can't be dead.  
  
"Mac." The admiral said sharply. "I'm going to have Tiner drive you home. No arguments." Mac couldn't find her voice, she seemed to have lost it, just as she had lost Harm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"All right, is everyone here?" AJ asked  
  
"Yes." An Ample number of people said.  
  
"Ok, then I'll start. Three hours ago, Commander Rabb boarded a plane bound for Naples, Italy. There is no easy way for me to say this but . the plane crashed. There were no survivors." AJ looked around the room. A look of horror had crossed almost every face.  
  
"Sir, are . are they sure that there are no survivors?" Asked Tiner.  
  
AJ sighed, "As much as I would like to believe that Commander Rabb is alive they have . identified the body. He's gone, I'm sorry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Same time  
  
Carrier Deck  
  
USS PATRICK HENRY  
  
"Are you ready Commander?" Skates asked  
  
Harm smile, "Yes, I'm ready. Well be back here in no time." Harm said.  
  
Harm and Skates were given the go. Their plane was off. They were in the sky, and ready for there journey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment  
  
Georgetown,  
  
He's gone. He's gone. Mac thought. How can he be gone? He was here yesterday. You were talking to him yesterday. All Mac could think about was their conversation yesterday.  
  
"Hey." He had said quietly,  
  
"Hey." She said just as quietly  
  
"We. uh need to talk." Fearing that her voice would fail her she simply nodded. "I have some time now." They walked into his office  
  
"Mac. about last night I think that."  
  
Suddenly finding her voice she said "Harm it was a mistake, I'm . I'm sorry. I got caught up in emotions. I . I didn't feel anything and I think that we should just go back to being friends."  
  
"Mac I."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go."  
  
Why had she said that she had to go. She knew that it was not a mistake. She knew that she loved him. Now there was nothing left of him In this world. He was gone and he would never come back. You screwed up again she thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2100 Hours  
  
Somewhere over Iraq  
  
"Hammer, we reach our position in ten minuets." Came Ice's voice  
  
"Roger that." Skates replied.  
  
"Harm, we have to ready our missiles, it's almost time."  
  
"Thanks Skates." Switching some of the many dials and controls on the dashboard of the plane Harm said "Arming missile one and two. Be ready Skates the Iraq's will be on our sixes anytime soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ten minuets later  
  
Somewhere over Iraq  
  
"Skates, are you ready?" Harm asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, turning on her COM link she said "Alpha, Bravo is set."  
  
"Alpha ready. On your count. We approach." Came an answer  
  
Skates nodded to Harm. And begun the count, "We begin our approach in three . two . one . GO."  
  
"Approach begun." Harm said, "Target 1 mile in closing. Missiles ready."  
  
"HARM, IRAQIE PLANES ON OUR SIX!" Skates interrupted. Harm quickly turned around and looked. Three planes were on them.  
  
"Alpha, we'd better hurry up, we got three Iraqi's on us, and they don't wanna play tag." Harm said. "Skates Alpha be able to fire in half a minute, then it's our turn. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, let's do it." They watched Alpha come down to the right altitude and fire. They shot off there two missiles. They missed. "Harm, we have to do this, NOW."  
  
"We have missed our target, I repeat, we have missed our target, Bravo you're our only hope now." Harm focused and eased his plane down into the target range. He was ready, time was running out. But to Harm is seemed as if the whole world was moving in slow motion. He fired the missiles.  
  
"Missiles away and . " He looked closely and saw them hit the target, sending up a large puff of fire up into the sky. "We have hit the target, I repeat we have hit the target, were coming home." Suddenly the Iraqi planes, which they had been able to avoid before, were no longer avoidable. They shot out two missiles, Harm dodged one of them before the other glanced his wing. The first missile had hit Alpha. Harm knew he wouldn't be able to dodge all of the missiles. Just then the next wave of missiles hit. This time they hit the top of the cockpit, causing Skates and Harm to bounced around a lot.  
  
"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Harm called into his COM link. O God we're done for Harm thought, he tried to shake that thought off but he couldn't. Think about Sarah, do you really wanna see her with another guy, If your there you can stop her from making a mistake Harm tried to steady his plane but he knew it was almost impossible, "Skates we have to eject. On five, ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said  
  
"One . Two . Three . Four . FIVE!" Harm yelled, "Eject us now." Skates pulled the ejection handle, but the hatch wouldn't open. "God Damn you." Harm muttered. He tried to push the hatch open but it wouldn't budge. He pulled out his pistol and fired several rounds into the glass. Then took the back of the pistol and broke the rest of the glass. He suddenly the top flew off, and once again Harm pressed the ejection button.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Iraq Prison  
  
Somewhere in Iraq  
  
Harm groggily woke up. He tried to jump to his feet, but found that he already was on his feet. He was chained to the wall.  
  
"Ahh, our American friend is awake." Said a cruel sounding voice.  
  
"Where am I." Harm said  
  
"You are In Iraq. How do you like your new home." He said with a nasty laugh.  
  
"What . what happened?"  
  
"You crashed on our land. That makes you our prisoner, it's a pity that the female with you died. She would have made nice company for you."  
  
"What! Skates! She can't be dead."  
  
"Ah, but she is. Now calm down, I will be back in a few hours. I suggest that you think about just how much you love that damn country of yours." The man then left  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1100 Hours  
  
Arlington Cemetery  
  
Arlington, Virginia  
  
"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust . " The Minister said  
  
Mac was unaware of what he was really saying. It felt as if someone had took a large knife stabbed her in the heart, dug around a bit and then pulled her heart out and just chewed it awhile before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Why is he gone? Why aren't I the one that's gone. Why couldn't it have been me. Mac thought. She started to cry silently, Suddenly an arm drew her into a hug. Startled she looked up. It was Admiral Chegwidden. "It's ok Mac, he'll be back." He said. Confused she started to ask him what he meant when it was his turn for a reading.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1600 Hours  
  
Iraq torture hall  
  
Somewhere in Iraq  
  
"I will ask you once again Commander. Why did you destroy our school?" The man asked, now identified as Milanesi.  
  
"You won't get any damn answers from me." Harm said, "You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"That can be arranged!" Milanesi bellowed. He snapped his fingers and Harm was dunked back into the bucket of water. Then let back up. "NOW TELL ME THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION!"  
  
"I will never sell out my country you mother fucking ass hole!"  
  
"Fine." Standing up he said " Enza, Lazdinar, see to it that Commander meets Satanius." He said to the large men who had been dunking Harm into the water.  
  
"Yes sir." They said with large grins on their faces. Milanesi then left the room. A man at least 6'9 entered the room. He walked over to Enza and Lazdinar and started a conversation with them in Arabic. He then pointed at Harm. Oh God, what are they going to do to me. Harm thought.  
  
"I am Satanius, I will be torturing you today." He said in slurred English. Harm closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything else but the scene before him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Few Weeks Later  
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
Harm's life in prison was horrible. He received a loaf of bread every other week. He was questioned everyday. And everyday he refused to give up his country's secrets. Soon Harm's body was covered with many bruises. The only way that he made it through the day's was think about when he returned home. Maybe he'd be a hero. Maybe Mac would love him when he returned  
  
0900 Hours  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac had just walked into the office, when the Admiral called her into his office. Now Mac was sitting in his office, wondering what the hell he could want now.  
  
"Colonel, before Harm left for vacation he left this in my possession. I was told to give it to you after he left . " the admiral picked up a thick manila folder. "It's his will, and other things. If you would also distribute the items included, as you are his lawyer."  
  
"Yes sir. Um just one question, why did he give you his will?" Mac said. The Admirals face turned a shade white, then red.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe he hadn't made one yet? If that's all your dismissed." Mac left the Admirals office  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1200 Hours  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
Mac had made sure that most of the staff had left for their lunch break before she opened up Harm's will. Mac's hands began to tremble uncontrollably. Mac calm down, it's just a paper, what could there possibly be in there that could hurt you? Just calm down and open it. She told her self. Slowly she opened the envelope, and pulled out a large stack of papers. She looked at the envelope on top first. It had her name on it. She opened it and found a folded up letter, she opened it up and something fell onto her desk. Mac looked closely at the item, it was Harm's wings. Mac frowned and started to read the letter.  
  
Dear Mac,  
  
If you're reading this letter, then I am dead. I am sorry that I am gone. I know that this is hard for you. You may have acted like a tough marine most of the time, but I know that you're not. I will always watch over you in heaven. I know your wondering why you have my wings. You once asked me what I would give up for you, and this is it.  
  
I love you Sarah.  
  
The tears that Mac had been able to hold in before came flowing like a river just after a large rainstorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Same Time  
  
Harriet and Bud's House  
  
"Honey, there's a letter here for us." Bud yelled to his wife. He had just returned from JAG. He had been working overtime ever since, since the accident. Colonel Mackenzie had been, very distraught.  
  
"Who's it from?" Harriet yelled back from the kitchen. Walking down the hall and into the kitchen Bud began to open the letter. He immediately recognized the neat handwriting. "Bud . Bud", Bud looked up.  
  
"It's from Commander Rabb." Bud answered. Harriet breathed in sharply.  
  
"Oh my god. What . what does it say. Read .. Read it please."  
  
"Dear Harriet, Bud, and Little AJ,  
  
I know that if you are receiving this something has happened to me and I am sorry for all the grief I have caused you over the years. I know that we are not related, I have always thought of you as my true family. Bud, you have and always be the little brother that I always wanted. I know that I have Sergei for a brother, but I've known you a lot longer and have always thought of you in this way. You are loyal, true, honest, caring, and loving. Harriet, you are like the little sister that I have never had and always wished that I would have. You are a sincere, loving, a wonderful cook, and truly a wonderful person. Little AJ, you are my only godson. I love you like a would love a son. I want you to know that I will always watch over you in heaven. Bud, I want you to always take care of the ones that you love. Watch over Harriet and AJ. And keep an eye on Sarah. Harriet, keep Bud and AJ in line.  
  
Love, Harm.  
  
"Bud." Harriet looked over at her husband, to see him on the verge of tears. Bud engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Don't worry Harriet, we'll get through this."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Same Time  
  
Sturgis Apartment  
  
Sturgis Turner was sitting on his coach in his apartment deep in thought. Thinking back to the letter he had just read.  
  
Strugis,  
  
I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I'm sorry that I left. I want you to know I have always thought of you as family. Thank you for helping me through all my rough spots in life. I probably wouldn't have made it through them with out you. I hope that things work out between you and Bobby. I'll never forget you. You were a true friend. Please watch over everyone at JAG for me, Especially Bud and Sarah. Bud will need someone to look to advice.  
  
Harm.  
  
Sturgis was beside himself with misery. It seemed like just yesterday they had been at Mc Murphy's joking around about life and death and where life would take them. Wasn't it Sturgis that commented that planes would be the death of him after all of the crashes and accidents he had been. Sturgis sighed. He would do what Harm asked. He would watch over Sarah. If only Harm knew how much Sarah loved him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Same Time  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's office  
  
On His desk was the letter he had been staring at for the last half an hour. God he wished more then ever that this had never happened, but it had. The telephone call that he had had a few days ago confirmed it.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden. This is Captain Gars, I was Commander Rabb's, commanding officer on his mission. I have some bad news. Commander Rabb was shot down. We recovered his plane. There was only a piece the size of a car door left. I'm sorry for your lose. He was a fine officer." Captain Gars said  
  
"That he was Captain, that he was."  
  
Why? Why had he let Webb convince him that this mission was a good thing. The day he told the staff of JAG had been by far the worst day of his life. Worse yet was the look on Colonel Mackenzie's face. IT was like someone had literally opened up her chest and tore her heart out of it. I had always had my suspicions that they had very deep feelings for each other. But never that deep.  
  
The Admirals once again began to read the letter that Harm had sent to him from the Seahawk.  
  
Dear Admiral,  
  
Thank you sir for all that you have done for me. You will never really realize all the good you have done for me. I have always seen you as a father figure. And as a personal mentor. I know that the reason that you are reading this letter is because I was shot down in Iraq, or worse was killed. I ask you as an officer and as a friend that you always watch over Sarah. I think that she will take this hard. She will probably put on a brave face, and try not to show her emotions. Watch her for me please. And go to hard on yourself. I choose to go on this mission. It was my decision, it wasn't an order. Once again thank you for everything that you have done for me.  
  
Harm  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1800 Hours Mac's Apartment Georgetown  
  
Why is it so dark in here? Mac thought. Mac walked up a long line of prison cells. She walked for what seemed forever. Until she reached the last cell. She looked in the cell and saw Harm. "Harm?" Mac asked surprised "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for you to come rescue me. What else?" He answered.  
  
"You're . you're dead Harm. I was too late."  
  
Harm smiled, " No. I'm not dead, you just think I am. I've been waiting for you to come."  
  
"Why don't I let you out of that cell then." Harm smiled and lay down on the ground of his cell facing the ceiling.  
  
Mac started to open the door when out of nowhere five guards came running down the hall and rushed into the cell and began to beat Harm senseless. Harm still smiling said, "Don't help me Mac. Don't help me Mac. It's not worth it." Shaking Mac woke up out of her dream. Her forehead was soaked with sweat. Mac slowly closed her eyes and wondered what this dream meant. After tossing and turning for several hours she turned on the radio.  
  
Something isn't right here. You've gone and left me on the ground.  
  
Something isn't right in this world called confusion. You gave it all away before you could lose it. Something isn't right here on the ground. You never said goodbye. You died. You chose to carry on a lie. Something isn't right here. You've gone and left me on the ground.  
  
Something isn't right here. Mac thought  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eight Months Later.  
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
Harm was bored to put it simply. His body ached from the pushups he had been doing and from the physical damages that Satanius had forced onto his body. There was nothing Harm could do but think. Stopping his pushups he got up and sat against the wall. Closed his eyes and tried to recall his last image of Mac. He sighed, wishing that he could see her just one more time. He knew the chances of him returning to the U.S. were slim. But he could dream, couldn't he?  
  
"Ah, Commander. We have decided that you have proved us very little use. So we have decided to ship you to our friend Osma." Milanese said.  
  
"Why?" Harm asked  
  
"He say's that you will be useful to him."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Well I don't care what you think." Milanese snapped his fingers and two guards appeared and they tied Harm up and blindfolded him.  
  
Chapter 4 - He's Coming Home  
  
Two weeks later  
  
CIA HQ  
  
Clayton Webb was reading his briefing letter. He knew his mission. A small company of Al Queda members was slowly making there way from Iraq into Afghanistan. His mission was to stop the band at all means necessary. Clay sighed. He hoped that this was the right group of terrorists.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three day's later  
  
Border of Afghanistan  
  
Harm was trying to stay alert and not fall asleep, but it was hard. The people who had taken him had given him a shot of something before they left. He had an idea of what it was but he was not sure. It seemed to make him very sleepy, and he could hardly move. It seemed to make his joints freeze up. If his captors meant to make him drowsy, they were succeeding.  
  
After what seemed like hours the truck that Harm was in came to an abrupt halt. Shaken awake by the truck's halt, Harm began to get worried. His captors were shouting frantic remarks. Suddenly Harm heard gun shots. With all the strength he could muster and slowly slid down onto the bottom of the truck. Harm closed his eyes and tried to relax. Several minutes went by with out any gunshots, then another round began. Then the indefinite silence returned. Suddenly the truck's blinds were opened to reveal five Army Privets. Then Harm went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Few minutes later  
  
Border Of Afghanistan  
  
When Clay heard the shots that they had found someone his heart began to thump wildly. Please be him, Please be him. He thought. When Clay saw the man that the Army Officers were standing over he felt like he was going to throw up. Harmon Rabb Jr. looked like he had not eaten in weeks. He now had a full beard and was covered in mud.  
  
"Is he alive?" Clay asked carefully  
  
"Yes. We need to get to the rendezvous point and we can get him out of here." The officer in charge said. Clay nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Next day 1100 Hours  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
When Admiral AJ Chegwidden had received the telephone call from Captain Ingles he had thought that it would be about something that Lieutenant Singer had done. To his surprise it was about something else,  
  
"Admiral are you there?" Captain Ingles said  
  
"Yes, yes sorry. Now what were you saying." AJ said  
  
"Commander Rabb has been flown to the Sea Hawk, and is in Critical Condition. He should be ready to go by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok, where is he going to be, Bethesda?"  
  
"Yes, he should arrive at about 1000 hours."  
  
"Thank you. Is that all."  
  
"Sir, I just want to warn you the Commander does not look too wonderful, according to his medical records he has lost fifty pounds. He is severally dehydrated and l look's to have been beaten, I thought that I should warn you."  
  
"Thank you Captain. I will give you a call when he reaches the hospital." AJ hung up the phone and sat down at his desk. I know I should tell the Colonel that Harm is still alive, but how am I going to tell her. I mean she thought that the man has been dead for almost six months. He thought. He sighed and decided that he should just tell Mac.  
  
AJ walked out of his office and walked over to Mac's office. Sure enough there she was, hard at work. He knocked on the door. Mac looked up.  
  
"Sir." She said and jumped up and saluted.  
  
"At ease." AJ said "Sit down, Colonel." Mac sat down and looked at AJ expectantly. "I have some good news for you. . Before I tell you this I need you to . not do anything unexpected, be rational. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir." A look of complete confusion was on her face  
  
"Yesterday, a team of Army operatives went into Afghanistan to infiltrate a group of Al Queda making there way across the border from Iraq." AJ glanced over at her to see how she was doing. "They found a man in one of the trucks. Mac, Harm's coming home. ." These two sentences made her look like someone who had just been rescued from being hit by a train.  
  
"You . you mean, he's ok? But . But you . you said he was dead. How can he be dead and alive one minute later?"  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry I lied to you. All I can tell you is that Harm wasn't on vacation."  
  
"He, he wasn't flying was he?"  
  
"Mac, I can't tell you that. That is for Harm to tell you. He's coming home tomorrow. You can ask him then ok."  
  
Mac turned to leave, but she stopped and rushed up to him and gave him a hug. AJ cleared his throat. Mac broke away,  
  
"Thank you sir. Thank you so much sir."  
  
"Mac, there is something you should know. Harm, he's going to look a lot different. He's lost a lot of weight and he . he was beaten Mac." Mac swallowed and nodded  
  
"Thank you sir, I need to get back to work now." AJ nodded  
  
"Oh, and Mac, don't forget that today is your last day at work. You start your leave tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 5 - He's Back  
  
1101 Hours  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
Bethesda, Virginia  
  
Mac had just walked into the hospital, and already the smell was getting to her. It wasn't really the smell that was getting to her, and she knew that. She was so nervous that she could hardly walk in a straight line. Mac walked up to the Administration desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Colonel Mackenzie, I'm here to see Commander Rabb." She said to the woman behind the counter. The woman smiled and typed something into her computer.  
  
"Ok, Commander Rabb is in room 1293. I'll need to print you out a security pass, so hold on one moment." The woman said and then began to type into her computer once again. She printed out what looked like a sticker. "Ma'am just stick this to your uniform. It has the room number on it incase you forget. Just walk down the hall, turn right, take the elevator to the 12th floor and keep going straight."  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day." The woman nodded. Mac walked down the hall, turned right and boarded the elevator. When Mac got out of the elevator she found It very hard to walk steadily. She had begun to shake so badly. Breath, Mac told herself, remember your training. Suddenly she was at Harm's doorway. She walked into the room.  
  
Her first thought was to scream, but instead she gasped in surprise. Harm looked like some kind of robot with all the wires and tubes connected to him. Yet he looked so bad, he was extremely pale, he had many bruises that he could see, and he looked as though his body weight had been cut in half. Mac was so glad that he was asleep, she wasn't sure if he would have liked to him to see her like this.  
  
Mac went over to the right side of his bed and sat in the plastic chair beside it. She reached over and placed her hand in his and closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
Bethesda, Virginia  
  
When Harm woke up he was very aware of Mac sitting next him in a chair. Harm wanted to scream for joy. He was finely able to see her. He was sad to see that she was asleep, he really wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Commander you need to lay back down in that bed of yours." Nurse Happy said. Harm smiled and put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet. Nurse Happy smiled. "Well I'm going to get rid of some of these wires in you, so you just hold still." Nurse Happy began to disconnect some of the many wires. In the end he only had two tubes/wires, one for his IV and another to measure his heartbeat.  
  
Nurse Happy had just left when Mac woke up. "Hey." Harm said "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doin ." Mac couldn't finish that sentence she got up and sat beside Harm. She reached over to give him a hug. "I missed you." She said  
  
Harm smiled, " I missed you too Sarah." As Harm said her name her heart began to beat wildly. She began to cry silently. "Hey, it's ok. I'm right here." He wiped the tears that were falling down her face.  
  
"I . I know, but I thought that I had lost you forever."  
  
"Sarah you will never lose me." He kissed her on her forehead. "I promise."  
  
"Harm, why did you leave? Where were you? What happened to you?"  
  
"Mac, I was accepted for a special mission. And it was in Iraq. I can't really go into details because of the security issues on it. But what I can tell you is that I was shot down after I completed my mission. Then I . I was captured by Iraqi soldier's.  
  
"Harm, how . how did you get thoose bruises?"  
  
"They were intragating me, and when I . I refused to tell them what they wanted to know they, beat me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have left."  
  
"Mac, listen to me. It was not your fault. I went on my own free will."  
  
"But I cant h-"  
  
"Mac, do I have to scream it to you. It wasn't your fault ok. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't either ok."  
  
"Why, why did you leave."  
  
"I thought that it would be better that way. But I was wrong, the entire time was in the POW camp, all I thought about was you. Only you. I just wanted to come home to you. I couldn't help but think about what if I died. I would never be able to be what I want most, to be a father and a husband.  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Do you remember the day that AJ was born and we made that deal."  
  
"Yea, we still have a year left thou." Mac smiled.  
  
"I think we completed our deal early."  
  
"You . You mean." Harm pulled away from her to look into her eyes. Mac nodded. "Oh Sarah." Harm said reaching over and trying to kiss her, but being pulled back by his IV, which fell.  
  
"Harm, we'll have plenty of time to do that later."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Mac smiled.  
  
"I think I'm going to go and get some food from the cafeteria. OK."  
  
"Ok." As Mac started to walk out the door, Harm called. "Sarah."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you." Mac closed her eyes for a brief second and then called back  
  
"I love you too." Mac walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Suddenly her water broke..  
  
Chapter 6 - Happily Ever After  
  
A/N: Sorry but I really I didn't want to do the whole birth scene thing, and I'm hurring to finish this soooo. Back 2 the story.  
  
Six months later  
  
Sarah, Harm, and Harm III Rabb's House  
  
"Sweet heart did you find his bottle?" Harm hollered to his wife.  
  
"NO! Where did you put it?" She yelled back. A baby's cry's could be heard all around the Rabb house.  
  
"It's In the cabinet!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The second to the left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harm sat down on the coach with his son Harm Jr. when Mac walked in.  
  
"He has your brain, and a little bit of your looks." She commented, handing him the bottle, while sitting down next to him. Harm put his free arm around her.  
  
"Well her had your looks, and a little bit of your brain too." Harm said. Mac smiled and kissed little Harm's forehead.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Hope ya liked it. Sorry I was rushin 2 finish this so that's why its not written 2 well. Plz let me no what u think. 8-D 


End file.
